


Incognito mode

by Smolangryslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Crush, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Teen Crush, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolangryslytherin/pseuds/Smolangryslytherin
Summary: Harry asks Tom to lend him his laptop.But he is dumb, and forgets to get in incognito mode.





	Incognito mode

To Harry Potter living with Tom Riddle was a nightmare. Specially when he has a huge crush, and wet dreams about him in almost a daily base.  
He was annoyed by how his body seemed to react to Tom’s every interaction, by how much he tried to hate him to get rid of his feelings for him. Because nothing will ever happen between them. It was just doom.  
He knew when it started. This obsession.  
They were rivals at class. When the professors asked, they always were the ones willing to answer, but they always picked Harry, the sweet biological son of James and Lily Potter, and adopted son of Sirius and Remus -four popular students at their time in Hogwarts-, until they saw how brilliant was the mind of Tom Riddle. They became every teacher's pet, and the “power couple” of their class, much to their annoyance. They had to forced themselves to speak to the other, because they were always paired together in every damn schoolwork.  
A late afternoon in Harry’s room, surrounded by many papers, pencils, books, and their laptops, fighting -because that was not a discussion- about the topic they will pick for school, when Harry saw him for the first time.  
Tom got close, trying to intimidate him, and as he was taller than Harry, he looked down at him. He could smell blooming roses with soft musk It caressed his senses, leaving him light-headed.  
“Give me a good reason why we should pick that idiotic topic of yours, and I will let you control the entire project, however you want” he breathed, almost baring his teeths.  
His voice was husky, so appealing to his senses, and with his shields already down, Harry was left looking into the brown fiery eyes, wishing nothing more than kiss him.  
“No, no… I…” he stepped back, coughing, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. “Let's pick yours this time. I don't care anymore. It's obvious that you are much of a dictator to listen to reasons”.  
His voice was dangerously sinful, even if it wasn't his intention. Every roll of his tongue; his correct pronunciation; his low dark warm tone. It made Harry curl in pleasure in his bed at night with his headphones connected to the phone. Only coming when Tom’s voice filled his mind.  
It was an idiotic crush, and the most cliche thing he could think of. "Falling in love with your enemy". Since that moment Harry started to be less explosive when talking to him, trying to copy the behaviour he thought will work to get Tom to like him. He played with his hair, laughed low (cause, it wasn't a giggle obviously!), changed his glasses to a thin frame so his eyes would like bigger and more bright, bought new clothes, including tight leather pants. He even got a painful skin treatment thinking that Tom will eventually fall for him. Everyone had mixed reactions at his change of looks, but he chose to ignore the negativity. His confidence got so big at the positive reactions...  
But no. Instead of a love confession, he saw in first row, how Tom kissed deeply Draco, motherfucking, Malfoy.  
While crying between Sirius and Remus, he had only one thing to thank for, and it was his shyness for not letting him confess.  
He went back to fight him everyday. Tom seemed joyful for the return of his stubbornness, but Harry ignored it. It took long for his chest to stop hurting, and now it only burned when he saw them constantly kissing.  
Neither had said they were in a relationship, but it was more than implied and the rumors were never denied. So, even when Harry wanted nothing more than have him all for himself, he wasn't going to be the guy who ruined a relationship. But sometimes he dreamed of going in between, of finishing them. He wanted to claimed him as his, no matter the cost. To laugh when they called him egoist for taking him away from everyone; because Tom was his, and if he had to destroy everyone he will still be his...  
But that was just that. A dream, not a reality.  
Hadrian had to find comfort with plenty of toys, his imagination, and Tom’s weekly podcast in Youtube, and when interacting with Tom, he only got sneers and constant confrontations.  
He was tired.  
Harry wanted a change. He wanted softness, he was done with Tom.  
Needing this he went to search for it, and it was not far away.  
It was with Cedric Diggory, Harry's football team mate. He was popular, always nice to everyone, the son in law every father dreamed of, an exemplar student and incredible hot.  
His first time was not as painful as everyone said it was going to be. Cedric was a sweet and caring lover, who made him comfortable in his back after their foreplay and prepared him thoroughly, not willing to cause any kind of pain in him. And he went slowly. There wasn't the blinding pain he was waiting for, nor tears streaming crazily down his face while begging for him to stop. It was a just a burning bearable pain, that quickly transform in lustly gasps, and moans. He didn't dare said it had to be about his high pain endurance, it was more the dedication of his lover to make him feel ecstatic. The feeling of Cedrics cook filling him for the first time was breathtaking. How he moved his hips; how he gripped his waist; how he whispered his name, and bite his neck. It was perfect. They did it so many times that day, until they went dehydration and had to stop before passing out.  
They became official. His dads were so excited by it, same as his friends. He was healing.  
And then he had to ruin it, like he ruined most things, thinking about Tom. His mind changed Cedric’s face for Tom’s since that day. When Cedric came inside him, and he felt like he was dying of happiness, he only had to open his eyes to see Cedric's sweet face (not Tom's) to feel like crying.  
The first time it happened, he ran away from Cedric’s home early in the morning, only leaving a note stating that his dads were going to kill him if he didn't appear at morning.  
Much to Harry’s sadness, the relationship lasted more than he was expecting (6 months), only ending when he told him he wasn't ready for a relationship, that he was too young and that Cedric was too good for him and deserved better. He knew, from Hermione’s gossip, that Cedric was heartbroken, and thought Harry was tired of him.  
It was not like that! Cedric was the best guy he has ever met, Harry was the monster that apparently liked to suffer. He knew that eventually, judging by Cedric’s personality, an “I love you” will come. What could he answer to that? "Yes, I love you, but every time we fuck, I think about another bloke".  
He hated himself. He could have been happy with him. But he had to be looking for Tom, dreaming how sex with Tom could be: rough, hard, intoxicating...  
His life only turned worse when he finished High School in first place. With Tom. Both got a perfect grade, and, together, they made the final speech. So many hours together, working on the speech; being close to him. Close enough to smell his musky cologne. When he thought he was finally free, and that he will stop being punish by God for his horrible sins on his past life…  
They end up being roommates.

 

He sighed, rubbing the palm of his hands in his eyes tirely. He wanted to go to sleep. But he felt too tense to do it. Watching sorrowfully at his broken laptop lying in the desk he wonder how bad it will be to not take his nap. A quick reminding of him falling asleep at their short break, make him scratch that thought.  
He stood and crossed the room, kicking his shoes and some shirts out of the way, before opening the door and standing in front of Tom’s room  
Knocking in Tom’s door, holding back a yawn, he waited the come in, before opening.  
Tom’s bedroom was the contrary of Harry’s bedroom. It was painted in white, while Harry’s was red (And, how much he regretted that. The colour was difficult to relax and at the moment he wanted to go to sleep, but he was certainly not going to admit that to Tom, who tried to warm him when they were buying the things for the hose), it was filled by boards with papers, there was a huge mundi map in the biggest wall, three bigs bookshelf, and a big, but not double, bed were he was laying down with a book.  
“Eh, can I borrow your laptop? I need to do an essay but my laptop is still broken” he muttered, switching his weight to the other feet.  
“Yes, I can, but do you expect for yours to just fixed itself?”  
“Obviously not!” he breathed, crossing the room and grabbing the laptop from the desk“Siri said he will come at 5 to fix it, and in case there's not solution he will also come with a new one”.  
This made the taller boy look up, with his eyebrows raised and curved.  
“If he is going to buy you a new one, why would you want to try fix your ratty old laptop?”  
“Because of reasons”.  
The boy turned the page.  
“I am listening”.  
“... Because of the stickers”.  
Tom hummed, saving his page with a bookmark, before getting his phone.  
“For your sake, I am going to pretend I didn't listen to that stupid comment. You can take it, just don't ruin it. I don't have a daddy that can run to buy me a new one”.  
He didn't answer. Just took the laptop with him, throwing himself on the bed.

Twenty minutes later, and more relaxed, he heard knocking. Should he just ignore the door and keep going? The knock persisted. He groaned, looking at the mess he made, and screamed “just a sec!” trying to at least clean the mess. He put on a sweatpants, and looked around, not seeing anything incriminatory before opening.  
“I am not done with the essay… what?” Tom was leaning next to the door, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his mouth curled into a smirk.  
“Mmmmm, nothing, just a thing”.  
“What?” he sighed crossing his arms.  
“Did you know that Google is brilliant?”  
“You interrupted me to talk about how much you like a company?”  
“They have this… how can I call it so you understand? Let's say: function. That allows me to see the history of my laptop and phone if my account is sync to it”.  
God  
Fucking  
DAMNIT.  
“And, surprise surprise: I see xvideos opened up”.  
“...”  
“Xvideos? Seriously?”  
“I…”  
“Not even pornhub, nope. You were looking at xvideos, but not just that. No, you were also listening to my podcast”.  
“...”  
“Now, Harry, care to explain?”  
“What the fuck do you want?”  
To smirked widely.  
“You”.

**Author's Note:**

> I... yes. This happened. I had this idea and wrote it in a couple of hours, maybe 9 or so, it took me more than i thought. Could it be better? yes obviously but it's part of my writing practice, so...  
> I will make part 2, and it will be basically just simply and plain porn. I wanted to do just a oneshot but I don't know how to write smut as of yet, so this is a two-shot.  
> Already working on that.  
> it's late and I am tired. Bye


End file.
